


All because of a letter

by VeryBloomy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marichat Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBloomy/pseuds/VeryBloomy
Summary: Marinette planned on confessing to Adrien, with a letter after school, a love letter. She still couldn't believe that she was too much of a mess around her crush. To the point that she had to write her feelings down on a piece of paper instead.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	All because of a letter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Marichat fluff, I don't think I'm ever going to post this, but we'll see, and if I do end up posting it let me know what you think! Thanks. I just wanted to give this a shot. And actually write the things I want to write instead of getting pressured at school to write things I wasn't interested in writing, this is my first fanfic so pls don't criticize me too much thanks lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette plans on confessing to Adrien, with a letter. A love letter.

The bell had just rang and now the teacher was dismissing them for class. Adrien was the first to go out along with Nino, Marinette watched the two of them as they walked out of the class.

"Go get him girl!" Alya cheered, while patting her bestfriends shoulder, Marinette stiffening up at her touch. Alya could tell Marinette was a nervous wreck.

"Hey, Mari," she continues, "If you're not ready to confess to him, you don't have to," with concern in her voice, putting an arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"I am ready! I've been preparing for this moment!" she hold out the letter.

"Well hurry up and catch up to him girl, before he leaves the school." she ushered Marinette, pushing her to go out the classroom. _Right._ Adrien already left, if she wasn't quick enough she would miss the chance to give him the letter that she put so much effort into. She poured her heart out in that letter _after all_. There was no way she was backing out now. She took deep breaths in and out trying to calm her nerves down. Before replying to Alya.

"Thanks Ayla, you're the best." The bluenette dashed out the door putting the letter into her purse and waving goodbye to the brunette. Marinette made sure she signed it _this time_.

Just when Marinette exited the school after almost catching up to Adrien she tripped and fell on her feet stumbling onto the ground. _Classic Marinette_. Just the sight of him caused her to be an awful mess, Marinette swore her heart was about to jump out of her chest. _Ahem_. A-Anyways she had to focus on the task at hand. _Giving him the letter._

 _"_ _Clumsy as ever!"_ Marinette mumbled under her breath, she quickly got up, wiping the dust off her pants and continued calling after him trying to grab his attention.

"A-Adrien! hold on," She says taking a few deep breaths before continuing her sentence. Catching up to him. She secretly thanked the Kwami gods that he still was there.

"What's up?" He turned to look at her putting a hand on her shoulder with an concerned look on his face. "You okay Marinette?" he added. Her heart fluttered, Marinette's blush reached all the way up to her ear.

Flustered she began "I-I never got a chance to tell you this," she let out a huff "but, I'm going to _tell_ you now," Well. not _exactly_. More like she was going to give him a letter that had her feelings written on it.

The bluenette stared, fixated on his forest green eyes she could easily get lost in if she made eye contact with him for 1 more second. Marinette broke eye contact, hesitatingly reaching out into her purse getting out the letter. _The love letter that is._

 _"A letter? For me?"_ Adrien was taken aback, confusion spread across his face. The bluenette handed him the letter with what looked to be a heart shaped sticker on the front.

"H-Here Adrien," Marinette said with a blush avoiding eye contact, her cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink.

"I-I want you to read it after you get home," the bluenette finally had the courage to look up at him. She held it out for him, her hands shaking a bit but not enough for the ever so _clueless_ Adrien to see.

" _Please_ , don't read it here." She looked down, waiting for him to say a response. Adrien paused a second before answering, wondering what on earth she could've possibly wrote in there to make her so embarrassed. _Sure,_ she was always blushing from embarrassment- _was she embarrassed because of him_? Adrien couldn't help but have a worried look on his face once again. He was such a bad friend, what could he had done wrong for her to be so uncomfortable around him? he didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable or anything.

"Uh, thanks Marinette," Adrien scratched the back of his head, glancing at Marinette for a quick peek to see her reaction, sure enough her whole face was red.

"I'll make sure to read it at home." The _blonde boy_ waved goodbye as he started walking away to his body guard and got onto the car. Marinette watched as his car drove away.

 _"Marinette, are you sure that you didn't forget to sign it **this time?"**_ the red Kwami flew out of her purse. 

"Yes! I didn't forget this time," Marinette responded smiling to her beloved Kwami, before saying another word "I think I did," she paused, clearly starting to panic. With both her hands on her head she babbled on "Oh no. What if I didn't?! _W-WhatifAdriendoesn'tfeelthesameway?_ or **_even worse_** what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore!" she had an distressed look on her face, before Marinette started losing it completely, Tikki reassuring her that she signed it, and if Adrien didn't like her that way that he would never stop being her friend because of that.

"Thanks Tikki." They both let out a giggled. Tikki went into Marinette's purse. Proceeding to walk to their bakery. Home at last.

============================================================================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marinette, Adrien is so clueless and dense. Let me now what you guys want in the next chapter. I apologize if this chapter was boring, I hadn't planned ahead on the plot of this story so I was basically going with the flow with this. (This is a work in progress and I’m not sure if I’ll continue it. I'm still learning how exactly this site works since I’ve never had written a fanfic before so bear with me.)


End file.
